Angels and Demons
by KittiofDOOM
Summary: What is a Spartan to you? What do they mean? Courage? Hope? Victory? To me, Spartans are Angels...But they are also Demons"


**This is the long awaited tribute to Brenten and Dharc. Dharc was my first character in the Halo RP and she fell in love with Brenten. This is a tribute to their love. Brenten belongs to MrBojangles824 and Hector belongs to Exilo.**

_

* * *

_

_Angels and Demons_

What is a Spartan to you? What do they mean? Courage? Hope? Victory?

To me, Spartans are Angels. They guide us and protect us. They defend us from the hordes of the Covenant. They are the reason we are still alive. If we didn't have them the Covenant would've eradicated us a long time ago.

But also they are Demons. They are machines that just have one function. To kill. They tower over all of us and could kill his with a flick of their muscular wrist. They follow the higher ups no matter what is said. I bet they would kill one of their own if they were ordered to.

Or so I thought…

When I met him everything changed.

It started as a simple mission. Kidnap a squid, rescue teammates. But it turned into so much more. I lost count of how many times he saved me. I stayed with him as best I could, but I was starting to fall behind. He stopped and waited, and then he carried my tiny frame so I wasn't left behind. I couldn't help but laugh. A 7' 6" Spartan carrying a tiny 5' 5" female marine. I bet it looked strange.

The mission was a success and we made our way back to the ship. He was funny, he was kind. He was caring. He wasn't what I thought a Spartan would be like. They have emotions. They have feelings. After all this time I came to this conclusion.

Spartans are Human.

I had no right saying that they weren't Human. I judged them before I knew them. I guess the saying '_don't judge a book by its cover' _really hits the nail on the head.

Spartans are not killing machines by choice. They are forced. Submitted to the program at a young age, it's the only thing they know. Killing, death, war, it must be a heavy weight to bear. I am horrified at myself for judging them. I would make this up to him. To all Spartans.

I guess it was inevitable.

I felt myself fall, and fall hard, for the Spartan, for the angel, for the knight in shining armour. We just connected, like two pieces of a puzzle. We fitted together perfectly. But I would never act on my feelings. That was wrong. We could never be together He is a Spartan and I am a Marine. Things like that don't happen these days.

But it seems fate was smiling down on me that day.

He returned my feelings.

Words could not explain how I felt when he kissed me for the first time. I felt so light, so happy. So free. I didn't care about the war, it meant nothing to me. I had him, I had Brenten. I had my angel. My guardian. My lover.

That one night we spent together I know I will never forget. Our bodies and souls as one. Whispering 'I love you' in his ear. Falling asleep in his arms. I have never been this happy before.

Then _he_ ruined it all.

He was a true demon. He was ruthless, careless and cruel. I hated him. Hate flowed through my veins like fire. I tried to be friends with him. I tried to be nice. But when he started on us I snapped. He had no right in starting that fight with Brenten. I don't care that he saved my life. He hurt my Brenten.

I wonder now if I'd handled the situation better, things might have been different. He pulled me aside one day, pretending to act all friendly. He was giving me a 'friendly warning' he said. But I knew this was more of he was threatening me. He wanted me to end it. He told me I was a fool. A Spartan could not love he said. He was dangerous. But I just ignored him and his threat. I knew this made him angry, but I had to push it. I called him out. Twisting his words I asked why he was so afraid of being human.

I'd pushed it too far. I knew that, and I was certainly paying for it when he lifted me up by my throat. Luckily he dropped me and walked away. I should've known then. I should've been more careful.

When Brenten saw what Hector had done to me he flew into such a rage. I couldn't stop him. Holden couldn't stop him. No one could. He was out for revenge.

I should've stayed with Holden, or Brenten. Well I couldn't stay with Brenten because he stormed off when he saw my neck. But I was a fool and returned to my room. Alone.

My final mistake.

I thought everything would be okay. Everything would sort out. But then the demon came for me. I could say dragged me down to hell. He came disguised as another. Said ONI ordered him to kill me. But why? What did I do? All I want is to be with Brenten.

Brenten…

When he pulled the knife out I knew.

Hector.

The bastard came back to finish what he started when he choked me.

It's a funny feeling, dying. You just get sleepy. I didn't fight back. I didn't have the strength to fight the Spartan mind starts to go blank, fade away. People say your life flashes before your eyes. But all I saw was Brenten. My Brenten. I saw his smile I heard his voice whispering 'I love you' I felt his strong arms wrap around me as my life slowly faded away.

My name is Alexius Aurion, otherwise known as Dharc, now I wait for my angel.


End file.
